The Murray Porter Show
by Akela Victoire
Summary: (AU) On today's show, Diaspro comes to prove to her ex fiancé Sky that one year old Amber is his child. However Sky and his new girlfriend Bloom deny that he is the father. What will the shocking results prove?


_**Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me...** _Today is my birthday once again so I decided to write yet another Winx Club one-shot as a present to myself. Last year's Winx birthday oneshot was **_Winx Club: Secret of the Lost Bacon_**!

_Also, this is the result of watching way too many episodes of The Maury Show..._

* * *

"Welcome guests to the Murray Porter show! Hosted my yours truly, Murray Porter!" A tall, lanky, salt-and-pepper haired man dressed in a dark coloured sweater and jeans sat on the stage of his television show, grinning from ear-to-ear at the audience members before him who were cheering loudly.

"Our topic today: _I Never Cheated: This Baby Is Yours!_" He exclaimed.

The audience _oooh-ed._

"Our guests are here today to prove to certain men that they are indeed the fathers of their children. Now my first guest today is Diaspro..." Murray gestured to the platinum-blonde haired, golden-brown eyed haired woman sitting on stage, looking absolutely furious.

"This is Diaspro's one year old daughter Amber..." He gestured to the television screen behind him which switched from displaying the show's logo to displaying a cute little toddler with chubby cheeks, curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Aww!" Went the audience and Diaspro smiled weakly.

"Such an adorable little girl, isn't she?" Murray said.

"Yeah!" The audience exclaimed.

"Diaspro says that Amber's father is a man named Sky." The television screen behind him switched to a blonde-haired blue-eyed man who kept shaking his head.

"Now Diaspro is here to prove to her ex-fiancé that he is the father of little Amber..." Murray continued.

"She's yours, Sky and you know it! YOU KNOW IT!" Diaspro screeched at him.

"Not mine! Not mine! Not mine!" Sky chanted, waving her off.

"BOO!" The audience shouted.

"This... is what Diaspro had to say before the show..." Murray introduced her clip.

* * *

_"I never thought I'd end up on the Murray Show of all places trying to prove to my ex fiancé Sky that our daughter Amber is indeed his..." Diaspro said._

_"We first met through our parents when we were kids. Kids! We've known each other for as long as we can remember and he's going to throw it all away, just like that?"_

_"He was fine about it in the beginning. He was there for everything. Everything!"_

_"But then some other __***censored* **__entered the picture and ruined everything. I don't blame her alone. After all, Sky chose to go along with her... but he needs to stop playing his games and claiming that I cheated on him when it was actually the other way around. He cheated on __**me!**__ And now he has the gall to tell me that Amber isn't his? Oh please. I'm just here today to prove to Sky that I never cheated, that Amber is his and that __***censored***__ tramp he's with now needs to but the __***censored* **__out..."_

* * *

The audience cheered and clapped when the video ended.

"Anyway, you said that he was fine about Amber in the beginning?" Murray asked Diaspro after putting the television screen on mute.

"Yeah, he was. When I first told him I was pregnant, he was over the moon about it. He was part of everything. He was there when I confirmed the pregnancy, he was there at all the doctor's appointments, he went shopping for baby stuff with me, he was there when Amber was born..." Diaspro began to cry tears of fury.

"I'm sorry, Murray. I just can't. I'm just so angry at him! Amber is obviously his!" She fumed.

The television screen changed and displayed a picture of Amber and Sky alongside one another.

"Look at them! They even have the same eyes! The _same eyes,_ Murray! I don't even have to leave my seat and point that out to you and the audience! It's just so obvious!" Diaspro exclaimed.

"So... When did it all change?" Murray asked.

"Well, I found out a few months ago that he had been cheating on me the entire pregnancy with this ginger ***censored*** named Bloom! _Bloom _of all names! What the hell kind of name is that?" Diaspro exclaimed.

The audience laughed.

"So this Bloom, you think is the one responsible for filling his head with thoughts that Amber isn't his?" Murray asked.

"That's right. After I found out, I confronted him about it and I told him he couldn't have us both at once. He picked her and left me and Amber on our own! Broke up our engagement for that _tramp!_ I don't need him for any child support. I make enough dollars on my own to take care of Amber. What I need is for him to step up and be a real man and be the father figure in our daughter's life that she deserves!" Diaspro exclaimed as the audience cheered even louder than they had before.

"Sky on the other hand had a very different opinion. This is what he and his girlfriend... _Bloom..._"

The audience laughed.

"Whatever! Whatever!" The red-haired woman that had appeared next to Sky exclaimed.

"...This is what they had to say..." Murray introduced the video.

* * *

_"I'm here today to prove that that little girl Diaspro has is not my daughter." Sky said._

_"I'm Sky's girlfriend Bloom and I believe that the little girl that __***censored***__ Diaspro claims is Sky's daughter is not his!"_

_"Diaspro and I were engaged for a while and when she told me that she was pregnant with Amber, I was over the moon about it." Sky said. "But then I find out through reliable sources that Amber might not be mine and I believe them! I don't think Amber is mine! I wanted her to be, but she's not and it broke my heart!"_

_"When the test comes back and proves that that little girl isn't Sky's daughter, Diaspro needs to butt the __***censored***__ out our life, shut her legs and go find the real father of that child!" Bloom exclaimed._

* * *

"BOOO!" The audience booed and thumbs-downed the video.

"Please welcome Sky and Bloom to the show everyone!" Murray said.

Diaspro got up and moved the two extra chairs far away from her own and sat in her own next to Murray.

The audience booed even louder when Sky and Bloom emerged from backstage.

"Whatever! Whatever! Whatever!" Bloom waved off the audience. "You don't know us! You don't know us!" She exclaimed.

"She's not mine! That little girl ain't mine!" Sky exclaimed.

Diaspro turned to look at them with an expression of pure loathing. _"Not yours?"_ She said in a calm, dangerous tone. "Amber isn't yours? You weren't saying that when you were there during my whole pregnancy. You weren't saying that at the baby shower. You weren't saying that when she was born and you signed the birth certificate. Why are you saying it now? Because of that red-headed ***censored*** over there sitting next to you, that you cheated on me with!"

"You cheated on him and you got the nerve to call _me _a ***censored***? Why you..." Bloom made to lunge for Diaspro, but the Murray Show security guards held her back as Diaspro turned her back on her.

"What about you, Sky? You seem awfully quiet about this..." Murray turned his attention to the man at the centre of all the commotion.

Sky rubbed his hands together nervously. "I just don't think she's mine..." he shrugged.

"But you cheated on her. While she was pregnant! And then you try to turn the tables on her! Saying that _she_ cheated on _you!_ How does that work exactly?" Murray asked.

Sky laughed nervously.

The audience laughed at him.

"Seriously, Murray. Even his parents are on my side. _His parents!_ They wanted to come today to support _me_, but they couldn't. You see how it is when even _his parents _take _my_ side in all of this?" Diaspro asked exasperatedly.

The audience laughed again and even Murray himself chuckled.

"Amber is his. _I'm one-hundred percent sure that Amber is his._ I never slept with anyone else, so how could she be anyone else's daughter besides Sky?" Diaspro said.

"Well we won't have to wonder much longer because the paternity results are in..." Murray got up and reached for the large manila envelope that one of his producers handed him just offstage.

"She's yours, Sky. She's yours..." Diaspro said, folding her arms and turning to Murray to hear the results.

"When it comes to one year old Amber... Sky, you... ARE the father!" Murray exclaimed.

Both Sky's and Bloom's eyes went wide and their mouths opened in shock.

The audience cheered loudly and raucously as Diaspro got up, took the results from Murray and shoved them into Sky's face.

"I told you Amber was yours! I told you, I told you. I. Told. _YOU!_" Diaspro walked off and settled back into her chair with a huff.

"And we also gave Diaspro a lie detector test to see whether or not she's telling the truth about cheating on him, so we'll have those now too..." Murray went for those as well and the audience cheered even more.

The audience went silent as soon as he opened the envelope.

"We asked you Diaspro: _Have you ever had sexual intercourse with a man other than Sky during your relationship?_ You said no and the lie detector determined that... _you were telling the truth!_"

"See? SEE? I told you so, Sky! I told you so!" Diaspro exclaimed, looking towards Sky, who was actually beginning to look ashamed of himself.

"Okay everyone. Just one more question!" Murray held up his hand for silence.

"We asked you Diaspro: _Have you ever had any sexual __**contact**__ with a man other than Sky during your relationship?_ You said no and the lie detectors determined that... _you were telling the truth!_" Murray exclaimed.

"I told you Sky! I never cheated on you! You're just looking to pin the stuff you're guilty of on _me!_" Diaspro exclaimed. "I'm done here. Done. Where's Amber? _Where's my daughter?_" Diaspro got up and walked off the stage, leaving Sky sitting there looking in a state of disbelief, Bloom next to him looking outraged and Murray just looking amused.

* * *

_**Backstage...**_

Diaspro held Amber in her arms as Sky stood in front of her.

"This little girl is your daughter too. We made her together. You have the proof that's she's yours now. You can't deny her." She said coolly as she handed the little girl over to him.

"Da...?" Amber looked up at Sky with big blue eyes curiously. "Da...?"

"Yeah, little one. It's da..." Sky smiled weakly.


End file.
